


New Leaf

by OKami_hu, oksammich



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: F/M, Groping, Impregnation, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oksammich/pseuds/oksammich
Summary: Midsummer night is special for Moonhaven's occupants: it's the time of the year when they can make new life blossom. Ronin, of course, isn't very keen on joining the festivities; but eventually, he is swayed, if for nothing more than to honor a memory.
Relationships: Ronin (Epic)/Original Character(s), implied Ronin/Tara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	New Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> Ciar's name is Irish, it loosely means "black / black-haired / dark skinned' and is pronounced (apparently) as 'keer'

Life never felt colder than on the hottest summer nights. At least for him.

Midsummer, the ancient holy day came again with all its blessings. Jinns of all kinds waited for it eagerly every year, ready to bathe in the moonlight and worship the power of Nature the sweetest way - by preserving it, creating new life.

Midsummer was the only day in the entire year they were able to do that. Not many of them succeeded - Nature is also a strict mistress, and Jinns live long, much-much longer than any other being. But they still tried, because that's how a species preserves itself. If the planted seed didn't grow, it was fine; and when it did, it was a blessing and a reason to celebrate.

Moonhaven was shrouded in pleasant darkness, only broken by small, softly glowing lanterns here and there, to create a safe but intimate atmosphere. In the main hall, Jinns were dancing, drinking, and getting together; it was not uncommon to happen across pairs lost in each other at the most random places, and nobody frowned upon that.

Naturally, that would have left quite an opening for attacks, so not all Leafmen were joining the festivities - Those who already had children, or thought themselves old or weary, or simply didn't feel ready for such a wonderful task were still on duty, guarding the palace, their kinsmen and a hopeful tomorrow.

He'd stopped hoping for tomorrow. The new queen was steady on her throne, an intelligent and beautiful young heiress, and under her careful rule, the kingdom flourished. She was a queen that Tara would've been proud of; she'd chosen very well, not that he expected anything less.

Ronin stood facing the moonlit gardens, watching rich green roll back and forth under a cool breeze. They'd chased one another for hours under that very same moon, sharing shy kisses and whispered promises that only an innocent heart could ever understand.

He'd waited for her. Once her successor was chosen, he'd planned to ask for her to bear his child, one with his courage and her wisdom, his strong jaw and her beautiful eyes. He never thought himself worthy of her, but she gave him the hope that maybe, just maybe...

It took little effort for him to leap off the open-air landing, feet cushioned by the springy moss of the silent garden.

( _"What are you doing, Ronin?" Tara's eyes glittered under the moonlight, lips a little swollen from their frenzied kisses and dress crooked around her waist._

_He just gave a quiet smile and began to carve into the smooth underside of the tree, sure to keep his strokes deep, firm enough that they would never fade. "I'm making our mark," he explained, carefully engraving a simple leaf shielding a budding blossom._

_"It's kinda sloppy. What is that supposed to be?"_

_Ronin blushed. He could feel it in the tips of his ears. "It's a promise. I'm going to protect you for as long as I live. Nothing's going to happen to you."_

_Her small fingers brushed over the delicate carving, and to his mortification, she laughed. "But if nothing happens to me, how can I be a good queen?" she scolded in her good-natured way. " How about you promise to keep me safe, and I promise to keep you safe?"_

_"Th-that's not how it's supposed to work--"_

_Tara's lips were warm on his cheek. "That's how it works now."_ )

Time had faded his childish attempts at immortalizing his affections. Pushing aside young vines, he found where the jagged lines were smoothed out by age.

He'd failed in every promise he'd ever made to her.

The dagger was heavy in his hand, heavier than the first time he'd picked it up, as he began to slice away his shortcomings from the surface of this old tree.

When he heard the light footsteps, he almost sent the blade toward the intruder.

The girl took a startled step back. Ronin needed a moment to recognize her; he had never seen Ciar like this, shoulder-length hair set free, pale skin barely covered by the deep pink petal dress she was wearing. She was a soldier; more of a branch-hopper than a flyer, but she was strong and fierce, deadly with the swords and effective with the staff.

She and her brother were not born in Moonhaven; they hailed from a forest that was destroyed by a fire caused by stompers. Ronin remembered their arrival: they were both hungry and weary. He carried her to the healers in his arms.

She changed from that broken flower into a strong young tree ever since.

"General? My apologies, I did not know you were in the palace." She tilted her head to the side. "Why don't you come and join us...? You probably should."

He didn't smile at her, though it would've done a fine job in easing the awkward tension between them now. Ronin didn't smile much anymore.

"Evening, miss."

With one more deep slice, he dug the mark out completely. The bark was still strong, but as he pushed down, it began to crack between his hands. "I must finish patrol." He tossed the pieces into the clear pool. The bud was cracked in half, floating atop the water and gradually darkening. "That dress is very becoming on you." He saluted her, staring over her shoulder instead of meeting her eyes. "Have a pleasant evening."

He turned away with his eyes stinging and marched back toward the palace.

“General... Ronin." Her hand on his shoulder held him back.

"I know why you're on patrol." It was an open secret how infatuated he was with the late queen. "And I know that it lingers." She indeed knew that; she lost both her parents in that fire. "But you _should_ join us, and I'm sure you know what I mean." Her hand slipped down over his back. "At least, have a drink. And if there's a way I can help... please tell me. When you're sad, it feels like autumn around you."

"Apologies." He planted his feet and kept his shoulders straight. It was easier if he didn't have to look at her, but the sympathy in her voice was nearly as painful as seeing it in her face. He felt as though he was cut open and his insides were laid bare to Ciar's keen eyes.

Ronin took a few deep breaths and stepped to the side, offering his right arm to her. "I will not be much company."

"That's nothing new," Ciar rolled her eyes but accepted the strong, armor-clad arm readily. "Maybe your opinion will change. Just watch out for all the eyes following you... they might make you reconsider. "

There was a soft moan from the darkness and if one looked long, two bodies could be made out, moving against each other in the shadows. Two young flower Jinns were making love, oblivious of the world around them. Ciar smiled.

"Love is always beautiful." She glanced up at Ronin. "Even if it's in the past."

His face didn't change, but for the deepening of a crease near the corner of his mouth. Hearing them was like a knife to the lung.

"Some of us only have the past," he remarked softly, leading her up the steps to the wide hall. (Tara had been on his arm so many times, pinching him or tickling him because she knew it made him squirm. She never allowed him to be serious.) "Aren't you attending the celebration? You're certainly eligible."

Ronin knew that there were eyes on him. They could've been Boggans for how his skin crawled.

"What do you think I'm doing in this dress?" She stuck her tongue out mischievously. "I saw you wandering around like some withering flower and decided to try and lure you in as well. Tonight is about creating new life. Strong, healthy new life... Soldiers are sought-after mates." She gently tugged him to a table, where a butterfly was handing out drinks. A couple of Jinn girls were singing on a stage with musicians behind them, and couples were dancing or lounging on the numerous furs, carpets, and pillows strewn over the floor. Some were giggling, some kissing, hands wandering.

While Ciar took two glasses, somebody brushed against Ronin's back; as the offender moved along, it turned out to be a female Leafman, clad in nothing but a silk scarf around her neck. She winked at Ronin as she flitted by, smiling at him seductively. Her hips were swinging.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't desire some sort of contact. He missed the feeling of soft arms around him, lips on his skin, fingers in his hair; he ached for the comfort that only a lover could provide.

Ronin took the glass and clinked it to Ciar's before taking a sip.

There were so many people around, spreading the scent of sex and desire into every pore of every body. It affected him too, though his eyes didn't follow the nude forms much further than a glance. "I'm not interested," he lied into his glass, "Even if I was, I could never give my full attention in a place like this."

He felt smothered, the noises drowning out the rational ticking of his mind. Ronin tilted his chin in an attempt to find a way out.

Ciar knew him well. "Come." She took Ronin's hand. "Not that you'd ever be able to give your full attention to anything but your duty; but I agree, this is too noisy and distracting. Let's go to someplace quieter. I haven't given up on you yet." She led the way, picking up an unoccupied piece of fur and draping it over her shoulders, like some savage. "I think I know a place."

As they walked on the corridors, they spied on a few more couples, making out or well into the act. Ciar didn't stop until they reached a double door; she pushed them open and pulled Ronin along. It was the coronation chamber, with the tiny well that held the Royal Pod - but with a queen being in office, it was to remain empty until nearly a century.

This was also the place Ronin last saw Tara - more like her lingering ghost actually, but the memory still felt bittersweet.

Ronin swallowed past the stone in his throat. Some had suggested he think of the happy times, of the best memories he had with the beautiful queen; but every thought of her just brought more pain, for he was slowly becoming aware of just how alone he was. Just how alone he'd forever be.

On heavy feet, he trudged to the little well to brush his fingers over the sides, in hopes that he could gather a bit of Tara's lingering warmth.

The surface was cold.

He drained his glass in the next drink and set it aside. "Why are you doing this?" he asked of his soldier, as he folded his massive hands and prayed for the strength to hold himself together, "You should be with the others."

"I'm where I want to be." With the fur over her, she looked like the prettiest Boggan, ever. She shed it though, laying it out on the edge of the room, where between the tall pillars, the moonlight streamed in freely.

"I like to help. And I don't like autumn. It's cold and rains a lot." She settled down, sitting without showing off more than she already was. "I'm not going to tell you that you have a duty, because then you'd be pressed to live up to the expectations. And I'm not going to tell you to get over it because you can't. But you can live with it." She sighed. "You've been dead for so long, Ronin. Like creatures during winter, slumbering until Spring comes. You know what happens to them if spring doesn't come, right?"

He hesitated, calculating gaze harsh to her lovely face. Part of him wanted to scream at her that he didn't want to live anymore, that he wanted to stay fast asleep through an endless winter so maybe it would all stop hurting so much. Ronin missed his queen every day, and it stung worse than Boggan arrows that the rest of the world kept turning while his had crumbled to the ground.

But the other part of him had an idea of what she was offering. This wasn't the way he wanted it to happen, with pity leading the march, but he could accept it. She was a good girl, a fine soldier, and she sometimes looked at him like Tara used to.

"You're suggesting I join the festivities," he concluded, making his way to the furs so he could sit beside her. "Will it solve anything?"

"I don't know. Maybe it will. Maybe it won't." Her green eyes flashed. She was always a reckless thing. "It might help you realize that Tara was life, and you're not honoring her by playing dead."

"You have a vicious tongue." His lips ached to smile, but he didn't. Instead, he made himself relax, sliding his hands under armor to loosen the straps a bit. Ronin wore his armor out of respect for the uniform; he wasn't respecting it now by sitting on the floor with a half-dressed girl, so it was best to just take it off. "I take it that you're offering."

"Who wouldn't? You are strong, capable, handsome - half your soldiers keep wishing on falling stars to charm you to their beds just once. Your children would be strong like you, and that is what we need."

She kneeled up and crawled behind him to help with the straps. "Yes, I'm offering, or more likely, asking for it. You can and will say no if you're not ready." She breathed a kiss on the top of Ronin's head. "It's my first time trying, so probably your seed won't take root. But even if it does, I'm not asking for anything more. My brother would gladly raise a child with me."

Fear was there--it had been quite some time since he'd done this, and never had he attempted during this promising time of year--but within that fear was also a flicker of hope. Ronin longed to father a child, to watch a part of him grow and learn and make the world a better place. When Tara died, he abandoned that wish, yet here he was, seated in the coronation room with an eager, healthy young woman, and that faded dream was presented to him again.

The armor slid down his body, her little fingers having made quick work of the straps. Nervously, he pulled his arms out of the greaves, too. "I.. have always..." He frowned around the confession. She didn't need to know what sort of gift she was giving him. "If I may have you for the entire night, I will stay."

Ciar giggled and hugged him from behind. "Such a greedy thing you are, General. In case you have forgotten, women without a mate lie with as many as they can, to increase their chances." Her embrace tightened. "But I'll make an exception for you. It's an honor..." She shifted a bit.

"I just hope you won't tire of me... I'll try my best."

For the first time in a long while, blood rushed to his cheeks and fanned out, warming the skin to a pinkish tint. He held her hands under his own, head bowed just slightly. Queen Tara had been impressed with his stamina, murmuring her surprise the first time they made love and he was able to fill her until they were both satisfied.

"You will not need to lay with another." Ronin tilted his head, rubbing his cheek against hers. "All I ask is for the comfort of your arms, and in return, I will do all I can to give you my child."

She slid into his arms, smiling. "Thank you. I _will_ do my best." She leaned closer and brushed her lips against his. She smelled of lemongrass and faintly of desire.

He allowed her to lead, her rosy lips nice and warm against his. He knew himself well, knew the sort of violence he was capable of, so he let her set the boundaries that he would later push while he was inside of her. For the moment, he just enjoyed her, touching her strong waist and hips and inhaling her inviting fragrance; his wide hands curled at the small of her back while he gently stroked her mouth with his tongue.

Inside, he was boiling. Her dress was so flimsy, so short he could simply jerk it up and have his way with her. At the thought, his grip tightened in the delicate fabric. Ronin's body was reacting despite his careful control, skin warming under hers, manhood swelling in interest.

Ciar was a soldier, a swordsman even; strong and tough. She played first, merely discovering the new ground - being the first to be able to do that after a small eternity was quite a privilege and it seemed she wanted to enjoy it. She slid into his lap, pressing closer to the general's strong frame, kissing and caressing him; and moaning softly when she felt his desire. She didn't shy away from it though, quite on the contrary. Her thighs gripped his hips and she rocked against Ronin, breathing a little harder with every passing second.

She also turned rougher, nibbling on Ronin's lips with her teeth and digging her fingers into his muscles. She was a ferocious fighter and it showed even in the intimate setting.

After a while, she changed tactics; between more frenzied kissing, her fingers attacked the fastenings on Ronin's jacket. He could catch a glimpse of her lips between kisses and they were moist and swollen, her face flushed and her scent a touch more primal. The knot of the green sash curling around her waist brushed against Ronin's palm.

Her enthusiasm left him a bit light-headed, the intensity in her every movement just encouraging him to respond in kind. Ronin stared up at her, jaw and brow set in a firm line while he inwardly locked down the gnawing guilt.

Tara would want him to live. She'd be disappointed to discover what sort of existence he was eking out now, just going through the motions of sleeping/breathing/eating until his body or his spirit gave out.

So he touched, rolling his hand to the side and pressing the flat of his hand to the hot sex hidden between her thighs. He squeezed it, oddly proud that she was so swollen, and dragged his middle finger across the slit she teased him with. Ronin was none too gentle as he kneaded her thighs and hips, both hands finally resting on her sash so he could pull it away with perhaps a little more force than was needed.

And as he pushed his palms to her warm breasts, he took control of the kisses. His lips spread hers, made them part to his liking, and then his tongue plundered her mouth as if it had always belonged to him.

She cried softly when he touched her then the kisses stole her voice save some whimpers and moans. Ciar fisted into the back of Ronin's jacket and wrenched it off his shoulders. When the dress was tossed away, she was left perfectly naked in his arms, save for the string of dark beads curling around her left ankle.

Her hands tugged the undershirt out of the pants and slipped underneath, exploring Ronin's broad, smooth chest. The lacing on the pants came next and once the front opened up enough, she bravely plunged her hand inside, to finally feel him.

He swallowed back a grunt and seized her wrist in one hand. Firmly, he pushed her palm forward so she could get a good feel, also providing stimulation to himself so he could grow just inside her grasp.

Ronin left her to handle him and busied himself with her chest in the meantime. He never released her arm, though, simply using it to rut against while he peppered her breasts in kisses. Her fragrance was intoxicating and grew even stronger when he swirled his tongue around her nipple, flicked it with his teeth, then sucked it inside.

She was quiet but vocal, all sorts of sweet little noises escaping her. She squeezed him firmly, her grip just a breath away from causing pain. Her free arm hooked around his strong neck and Ciar kissed his temples and forehead. Her body felt hotter under his lips and finally, she leaned to Ronin's ear, her hot breath tickling the shell.

"I want it. Plant your seed into my womb."

He frowned, placed his hand on her chest, and shoved her onto her back. Her legs were still hiked up in his lap, sprawled open so he could get a nice look at her wet rose. "Not yet, temptress."

Hugging her hips, he hauled her lower half up as high as it could go, then pushed a kiss to her most intimate area. With a nimble tongue, he swirled her juices around to make certain she was nice and wet for him.

She squealed again and raked her nails over Ronin's scalp, ruffling the crewcut silvery hair. Her thighs twitched; she propped one ankle on Ronin's shoulder, encouraging him to change his grip to a more effective one.

"You... you can make me even wetter," she suggested breathlessly, green eyes blazing with lust.

He squeezed her hard enough to bruise, tongue flicking back and forth over her little nub until she was shaking. When he deemed that he'd teased enough, he grabbed her ankles and pushed them forward, nearly bending her in half so he could thrust his tongue deep inside.

Her breasts were practically bouncing from her loud gasps; she whimpered and mewled, tossing her head and her fingers tearing out the soft hairs of the fur blanket. It didn't take long until she tensed, back arching like a bow and she came with a cry, her channel contracting and producing more sweet dew.

Just to be sure that she was ready for him, he buried two fingers inside her body up to the knuckles. When he pulled them out, her fluids dribbled all over the place; he flicked them back and forth over her clit before dropping her down into his lap.

Ronin rested on spread knees, and holding her by her thighs, he hauled her forward. His broad head rested against her opening, straining as he tried to push his way inside. It took a bit of adjusting, with her knees on either side of his hips and her shoulders resting on the ground, ass in his lap, but he finally managed to breach her little opening. He slid in with deliberate slowness, as not to hurt her.

The juices made it easier though, and Ciar's breath was hitching, toes curling. She had been with quite a few different Jinns before, being healthy and adventurous; but the general was exceptional.

"I've never had one as thick and long as you..." She breathed. "You feel so good!" She jerked her hips to impale herself a little further on that deadly weapon. "You're perfect... even if a little grumpy." She even had the nerve to grin at him mischievously

He arched a brow, lips tightening at the perceived challenge. "It is concerning to me that you're still able to speak coherently," he grunted, and when she rolled forward, so did he. Ronin was long enough to bump right against the opening to her womb, and he rode there, pounding sharp and fast.

His hand rested over her stomach, and he pressed down to keep her from pulling off of his penetrating thrusts.

Ciar’s fingers curled around his wrist and her expression changed; she was no longer smiling. She chewed on her lower lip instead, eyes wide and dark from pleasure and her dilated pupils. She was gasping, letting out a whimper occasionally. The deep penetration hurt a tiny bit, but she was more than willing to put up with that, and the rising pleasure was drowning it out effectively, too.

The hand over her belly slid down to her pubis, where he rubbed firmly while taking her sweet little body for his own. His thumb flicked out, stroking over her erect clit to help ease the sensation of essentially being stabbed in her deepest area.

"You'll not hold out soldier," he growled, reason clouded by lust, "You are going to come for me until I'm satisfied, and I will not stop until your womb is completely seeded."

With that, he slid out with a brisk movement and took hold of his slick cock. Rubbing the head over her clit, he beckoned for her to sit in his lap. "Take your mount."

She obeyed immediately, which was an accomplishment in itself. Ciar kneeled up and positioned herself over Ronin's thick cock, reaching down to guide it inside of her. She shuddered as she sank down, taking him eagerly.

Once she was sitting on his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "Yessir."

She didn't ask for permission next; she began to rise and fall gracefully, riding Ronin slowly at first, but speeding up fast. Her breasts were bouncing, hard nipples brushing against Ronin's chest.

He laid his head against the inside of her shoulder and was soothed by the arms tightening around him. She was tight and oh, so wet, and seemed to suck him deep inside with greed he appreciated. Fingers sliding down her back, he held her close too and pushed his hips up sharply.

An urge built up in his stomach, threatening to burn him from the inside out. Roughly, Ronin shoved her hips down around his member. Trembling violently, he filled her womb with a hefty amount of seed, but he didn't let her move or bounce anymore.

She couldn't let it spill. Arms tight around her, he moaned behind his heavy breathing; she had to keep it all inside.

She couldn't move much, but she was squirming; she was close to an orgasm when Ronin spilled inside and as he pinned her down, her clit was pressed against the base of his cock firmly. Now she was rubbing against him, nails digging into his back. It didn't take much to reach completion and she shuddered in his arms, her insides sucking up his seed eagerly.

Ciar tightened her hold, caressing his hair and nuzzling him tenderly.

The orgasm melted away in a blissful haze, leaving him pleasantly confused and a little sore. But inside, he hadn't softened at all.

As soon as he caught his breath, he eased her onto her back to lay on top of her. "Are you alright?" he hummed, framing her face between his hands as he slowly began to move again.

"F-fine," Ciar nodded. "You made me so warm inside. And you're still hard... Figures. You must have a lot of seed to spend." She smiled and caressed her cheek with the back of her fingers. "And I know you're giving it all to me. I'm truly lucky."

She held him close, sliding her legs around his waist. Her lips found his.

"Claim me until you have a single drop left in you."

His member trembled inside of her, and with an appreciative sigh, he arched forward to bury himself to the hilt. His seed lubricated her passage even further, making for lewd, slick sounds with every movement he made.

Thumbs brushed over the corners of her lips, enjoying their petal-soft texture before he claimed her mouth again. With her crushed against him, arms so tight around him, he felt more alive than he had in a long time.

Ciar tugged on his shirt again, pulling it up over his back, mapping out his muscles in the process. "You're still fully dressed," she mentioned and eased the shirt over his head. "Let's get this out of the way."

She tossed it away once he pulled his arms out and pulled him closer for more kisses again, Her breasts pressed against his chest. When she got out of air, she pulled back to catch her breath and glanced away a little shyly. "I like when somebody plays with my breasts..." she confessed, the tip of her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

With great reluctance, he eased himself from her body. He longed to slip back inside, where she could wrap around him and love him like he longed for, but their encounter would only be improved if he took a moment to undress.

The front of his trousers was damp with her fluids and his sweat, clinging to him as he peeled them down around his legs. After kicking them off, he crawled forward to hoist her up to her knees.

Arms slipping around her waist, he hugged her back to his chest and gently kissed her shoulder. "Sit back," he commanded, as he guided her hips in a slow movement so he could penetrate her from behind, "You ride so beautifully."

Ronin tilted his broad hands around to cup her breasts. Thumbs and forefingers settling around both nipples, he pinched firmly, kneading with his palms all the while.

Ciar gasped loudly and rocked back against him. Ronin still filled her out perfectly, and the added stimulation made her blood course faster as well. She practically pushed her chest into his hands, enjoying his firmness.

His tenderness was nearly gone, the proud, restrained General bucking up into her body like he couldn't control himself a moment longer. Just once, he abandoned one breast so he could tilt her head, and with a grunt, he forced a kiss to her gasping mouth.

Then, he pushed one of her hands down, guiding her to stroke her clit while he filled her slick channel again and again. 

Brow furrowing, he doubled his efforts; his body pounded into hers, skin slapping skin as he made certain she couldn't scoot away enough to waste even one little drop. If she wouldn't step down from her duty, neither would he; he shoved her hand from her vagina and tormented her clit himself, flicking it with the same roughness with which he treated her breasts.

There was a spongy, soft area that brushed his cock and made her quiver--he attacked it with all his might, determined to hold back until he heard her come again.

Her gasps were getting desperate and Ciar tried to hold onto anything he could - which was Ronin, mostly. "Oh please, yes, by the stars...!" Her back arched and her high-pitched whines resounded in the airy chamber.

"Ronin, Ronin, please- Aah- AH!" She tensed and trembled like a leaf as she came. Her insides spasmed, contracted around him, begging for more of his seed.

He was close behind, and with his face buried in her shoulder, he squeezed her tight as he came again. This rush of seed was even more voluminous than the last, spraying directly into her womb to increase the chance that she would have his child.

In his arms, he felt her start to relax.

"We aren't finished, soldier," he murmured, rough hands suddenly softening the touch to her breasts. He was still rock hard inside of her, body ready for another round. "If you can't stay up, find something to hold onto."

"I need a drink," Ciar panted, sliding herself off from his penis. "You are quite a vigorous lover..." She gathered her cup that they still didn't manage to kick away by some miracle and downed its contents. It wasn't much, so she stood on trembling legs and approached the well. There was always water in it, whether it held a pod or not. She dunked her cup into it and drank. The moonlight glanced off the thin layer of sweat covering her skin; Ronin could also see the white drops trickling down the inside of her thigh.

Ciar wetted her face as well and looked up, smiling at the moon floating above Moonhaven.

He remained silent, transfixed by the sight of her gleaming, naked body. When he and Tara were regularly making love, he normally lasted only one bout (two, if he'd been away). He was reaching the end of his endurance and was half-considering just letting her be while he took care of himself when he saw the precious droplets of semen gliding out of her.

Gritting his teeth, he strode to her and slid his fingers across the mess, pushing it back where it belonged in a rather desperate motion. He had recovered from brief hypersensitivity, so he merely seized her hips and sank himself back inside without another word.

Ciar didn't protest, merely leaned forward for a better position, pushing her hips back. Ronin's gesture meant a lot - that he wanted her to conceive, that he wanted to give her a child.

"Do you want to name him?" she inquired softly, gripping the edge of the well for support. "If your seed takes root, it'll blossom into a boy. Your essence is so thick and hot."

Sorrow overwhelmed him so strongly that he nearly stopped, but like a good soldier, he just dug his fingers in tight and pressed on. The thick head of his penis kept pushing that seed deep.

"Taryn," he gasped out, vision swimming. His chest ached, throat tight. "My son.. call him Taryn."

"That's a good name," Ciar nodded. "Strong and beautiful." She seized one of Ronin's wrists and pulled his hand over her stomach.

"Make sure he'll see the light of day."

He hid his face in her shoulder, mind going blank as he came for the last time. His hand rested atop her fluttering womb, fingers curling just slightly as he filled her again.

Legs wobbling, he leaned heavily against her back. "Don't move," he whimpered, voice breaking over something that wasn’t tears. Couldn't be tears.

Ciar merely obeyed, closing her eyes and listening to his ragged breathing. She pulled his hand from her belly to her lips and kissed his knuckles and nuzzled into his palm

It would have been a lie to say she never loved the general; she was crushing on him like everybody else when she arrived at Moonhaven. But that flame has long turned into embers. There was no longing, but there were respect, awe, and deep loyalty toward a wonderful man and strong leader.

Probably he could breathe easier from now on. Knowing that he still had duties and people who loved him. It wasn't going to be the same, of course - it never was the same - but there was a good chance that he'd be able to build something different but just as valuable.

"Are you alright?" she inquired in a whisper.

He tried to speak but his voice wouldn't work. It felt like a part of himself had been immortalized inside her, and while it was an amazing sensation, he felt so open, vulnerable, and drained that he just wanted to hide. So Ronin nodded and slowly straightened up, sliding out of her with a sigh.

He took her hand to kiss it, then her mouth, deliberately avoiding eye contact.

He was pulled close, into a warm embrace. Ciar held him tight, caressing his back and nuzzling his collarbone, kissing his neck gently. She was comforting him as she promised.

"Thank you," she whispered against his skin. "No matter what happens, you have to know that you have accomplished a wonderful thing tonight. Don't have any regrets and don't feel guilty." She caressed his face slowly. "Everything will be fine. Something new lies ahead."

He wanted so badly to sink into her arms, where he would no doubt be soothed and comforted until the morning.

But instead, he just nodded, swallowing back his sorrow. She had a brother who loved her, who would care for her and bring her joy, and Ronin had completed his duty.

"I will need to finish patrol."

"Stay."

She curled her hands around his. "You claimed me until the morning, I'm yours until the sun rises. Patrol is handled by the others. If there is an attack, you're deadly even in naught but skin and a naked blade. Nobody will find us here - we're soldiers, we rise when the sun does." She smiled.

"You know I'm a nosy thing, mothering everybody... Stay for a while. Your winter was long, you could use the warmth. It's a new life, Ronin. Try new things."

He shook his head, stubbornly, but her hands felt good. He slid forward onto his knees, head resting against her stomach, and hugged her gently 'round the waist. "As long as you stay in my arms."

"Tonight I will. After that, you'll have to ask again." She caressed his hair and tilted her head back to look at the moon. Only a tiny part of it was visible, but Ciar closed her eyes and made a wish still.

She tugged Ronin to his feet after a little while and led him back to the fur blanket. She lay down and pulled him with, his body on top of hers. "Cry, speak or sleep. I'll hold you through it."

*

Well into the night, then the lanterns were fading and daybreak was close but darkness still reigned, a soft glimmer began to illuminate the coronation chamber. Ronin and Ciar did not wake; he lay on his back, one arm around her and she was curled up against his chest. The ghostly light drew closer, taking the shape of a beautiful woman. She smiled at the sleeping pair and reached out to smooth an intangible hand over Ciar's stomach; then she caressed Ronin's strong jaw and the lines on his face that smoothed out a little while he was sleeping.

"There will be a smile again," she whispered, like the breeze over the leaves, then her image faded with a small laugh no louder than a sigh.


End file.
